The Queen And King
by The Great Land of RussiaLand
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are both princes. They fall in love and become rulers of the Spade castle. After a couple of years of being together, Arthur falls victim to an illness, and dies. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen and King

Chapter 1

Alfred's head spun. He needed to stop drinking so much wine at dinner. He didn't know what he agreed to do last night but he was on his way to do it. The prince groaned lightly. His father, the king, chuckled

"You don't really don't remember what we talked about, do you?" He said, a light smile on his lips.

"No… My head hurts…" Alfred grumbled. He clenched his head in between his hands. "God… Dam it…." His head felt like it was going to explode…

"Calm down, my son! You'll just hurt yourself even more. We are on our way to the Spade Castle." The king said calmly. "You agreed to come with me to see the prince. He hasn't been feeling well as of late and they are holding a ball."

The prince gave a deep sigh. He tried to calm down some but it didn't work. "What kind of ball is it?" He asked as he looked out the carriage window to the country. It had different shades of green, blue and purple. It contrasted with the yellows and oranges of the rising sun.

"A masquerade of course. The Spade Castle is known for their masquerade balls." The old man gave a deep chuckle that bounced off the carriage's walls. Alfred couldn't help but smile as well.

"Don't worry. I already had the servants packed a suit for you and a mask a well." He said.

Sometimes had passed since then. The sun had come up more making the grass look more of a green than the dark greens blues and purples from earlier this mourning.

Alfred was brought out of the daze he was in when his father said, "We should be arriving any minute now." The prince tried to look through the window behind him but it proved difficult.

Although Alfred had never seen the Spade Castle, rumors of it's beauty had reached his ears. The deep blue castle one of the wonders of the world. So majestic in a glory that no one could replicate no matter how hard they tired. That's how the Club Castle, the Diamond Castle and the Heart Castle came to be but that's a different story for an other time.

In the distance, Alfred could see it. The towers poked through the horizon. It slowly got bigger as they got closer. The biggest tower was in the center of it all and smaller towers after that and smaller towers after that and smaller towers after that till it stopped abruptly to the town that surrounded it. And it was all surrounded by a wall of deep blue as well.

Alfred was in awe of the Spade Castle. It was truly a sight to behold. So many rich blues and a spade on the tallest tower, the deepest blue that was on the castle.

"That is how the castle got its name. That spade has been there since the people remember. It almost like it's engraved on the side of the tower…. such a beauty it all is…." The king had a kind smile on his face. Alfred couldn't help but agree as well.

"How long ago was the castle made?" The young prince asked. The carriage stopped at the gate for a brief second before continuing on towards the castle.

"Some say thousands of years, others say millions of years. The castle has been around just as long as the spade. It is so old, but so young in many and different ways." The king said. "And the people are the same. They've always been here, living just as we have. They also have the same government as we do, king, queen, and the jack."

The young prince looked put the carriage to the busy crowded streets. Even though it seemed packed and like nothing was getting done, people had a merry look about them. Like everything was always so good.

"The people look so happy…." It was a statement that didn't really needed to be said and the same could be said for their won kingdom as well. The king chuckled.

"You're such a curious lad. You questions never cease and I hope they never do." He said. The carriage stopped, finally, at the castle's steps. The king stepped out followed by his son. The Queen of Spade waited to greet them.

"Dear king, how long as it been! It seems like ages since I've greeted you like this." The Queen of Spade was a fair woman with brown and gray hair pulled back into a neat bun that was not too tight nor to loose. Her eyes were a sharp blue that seemed soft but pierced at one's soul.

"And I assume this is your son?" Prince Alfred?" My, my, the rumors are true. He is quiet handsome." The queen addressed him. She looked him over as id she was fitting him for something.

"Hello, your majesty. It is an honor to meet the Queen of Spade." Alfred said as he bowed. He took her hand and gave it a kiss out of respect.

"Yes, this is my son. Such a well mannered kid, one of my pride and joys." The king's eyes sparkled some. He then turned to the Queen of Spade. "I hear the prince is ill—" Alfred vaguely listen to their conversation. They walked inside. The halls were lined with portraits of past rulers, kings, queens, sometimes portraits of families.

There was one in particular that caught Alfred's eye. It was a portrait of a small family. The queen was obviously a younger of the current Queen of Spade. The king had , messy blond hair and a set of soft green eyes. His features were broad and strong. Very much like one of a warrior. He had a smiled on his face as he held a little kid in his lap that looked very much like him.

"That was the past king…." A voice said behind Alfred. The prince jumped some at the sudden voice. The queen stood next to him, looking up at the portrait. "He past many years ago from a wound inflicted in a war against the Diamonds…." Her voice was neither sad nor angry, just matter-of-fact. "Arthur took it so hard…. He and his father were very close."

Alfred frowned and looked at the queen. She looked so much older now then she did at the front door. But he guessed deaths did that to people. "I-I'm sorry to hear that." He said quietly.

"Don't apologize on an old woman's account. It happened many years go." The Queen quickly said and smiled softly.

But Alfred didn't smile. "But it still hurts knowing that the place the person was could never be replaced nor wanting to replace them." The prince had his own little share of death. He watched as his mother died slowly, saying how much she loved her little boy….

The Queen of Spade took Alfred's hands and patted them lightly. "Your mother was an extraordinary woman who did many great things. I guess her only regret was not watching you grow into a handsome young man. " Her words were light and comforting in a way. It made Alfred smile

"Now, come on. Let's hurry and catch up with you father before he realizes he's talking to himself." The Queen of Spade said with a wink. Alfred chuckled and followed close behind her.

As it turned out, Alfred's father never noticed that they had been missing. He was talking about how the stablemen at their kingdom worked. How he had gotten on that subject, neither Alfred nor the Queen would ever know.

It was later in the day and Prince Alfred was shown to the quest room he would be using. It was smaller than his room back home but fairy large as far as rooms went. It had a four-poster bed trimmed with dark and light blue silk. The rooms were white with sky blue trimmings and the floor was the same sky blue. The comforter was white while the first sheet a light blue, the second sheet blue, and the bed cover and pillows dark blue.

Alfred sighed as he fell onto the bed with a plop. He closed his eyes. It had been a long ride to the Spade Castle with a hangover half way. He always hated carriages rides. They made him uneasy. He preferred to be on the horse's back, it gave Alfred more control.

The prince started to drift of to sleep when a soft knock sounded at the door. He groaned and rolled over. "Come in…" The door opened and closed.

"A little snack, you majesty." A servant said. Alfred looked over at him from where he laid. The servant stood at the foot of the bed. He vaguely looked familiar. Blond hair, piercing eyes, and bushy eyebrows

"Have I meet you before?" Alfred asked as he crossed his legs. "You seem very familiar…" The servant's face seemed indifferent.

"I highly doubt that." He said as he sat the try of snacks down. It had a slice of chocolate cake and eta. "This s your first time at Spade Castle, is it not? So how can I seem familiar toy uo?"

The prince blushed in embarrassment. "T-toche…" He mumbled and looked down at his hands. "That was a rather stupid question…" He looked up. The servant still looked indifferent.

"Yes, it was." He said as he walked tot the door. "I will be back to collect the tray, finished or not." With that, he left.

Alfred puffed out his cheeks rather childishly. "That was rude…." The prince pouted. He dug into the cake, enjoying every crumb.

"That was delicious…" H sighed happily as he laid back down after finishing the tea. With a belly full, the prince slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred had been woken up sometime later by a different. He was ordered to get dressed for the ball. It had started some time ago. The prince quickly dressed in the suit his servants packed. It was a classy simple suit. Black pants, white button down, tan vest and a blue coat that reached just below his knees. It was a classy simple with a white mask that covered his eyes and nose but left room for breathing.

Once over in the mirror and he was out the door and down the hallway. The ballroom opened up in bright colors and laughter. There was many people dancing and many people standing to the side talking. It was a rather pleasing sight.

"Oh, Alfred!" The Queen of Spade was beside him with a bright smile. She loped her arm with him and walked around the dancers. "I was wondering how the meeting with my son went. I know he can be a bit cold but—"

"I didn't meet your son…" Alfred frowned. He hadn't met anybody but the two servants. "I must have been to tired." He said. The Queen of Spade sighed and shook her head.

"No, no…. He's shy." She said and patted the prince's arm. She gave a sweet smile. "I'm sure you'll meet him before the ball is over."

Alfred nodded. He looked tot the crowd and back at the queen but she was gone. The prince sighed. He really had no idea what the prince looked like except from old pictures, but people changed.

"Would you like to dance?" A female asked. She was very pretty with a yellow ball gown and a matching elegant mask.

"Yes, I would love too." Alfred said kindly as they stepped into a waltz. They moved in time to the steps. His footsteps were graceful as if he glided on the ballroom floor. They switched partners and after sometime, switched again. The prince became aware of someone watching him as he danced.

The song changed as well did the dancing partners. The male, as it turned out, that had been watching him, joined the dancing. The song continued on and on, soon the male and Alfred were paired.

"Hello, prince." He said. The prince couldn't see his face but his green eyes popped out from behind the purple mask. They watched him intently, as if they were judging him.

"Hello." Alfred said. He wasn't fazed by the name he was called by, many people had called him prince, but never knew his name.

"Quiet the handsome fellow." The male said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Alfred responded. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe." And suddenly, Alfred found himself being lead out the dance, to a Terrance and down a flight of stairs to a rose garden with a pond and fountain in the middle.

The male turned and looked at Prince Alfred intently again. He took his mask off, revealing his face.  
>He was the servant from before.<p>

"Oh! The servant who gave me my snack!" He said as he pointed at him. "But…. I thought servants weren't allowed to dance at a ball…" Now he was confused.

"I'm not a servant. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm the Prince of spade." He said sternly. He stood straight.

"But why…."

"Because I wanted to know what you were like and I've come to a conclusion." Arthur said. He seemed uninterested and studied his gloves.

"Oh? And what is tha-"

"Your stupid." He said plainly, still seeming uninterested. The Prince of Spade looked up at Alfred's hurt face.

"That was a little harsh…." Alfred pouted some. He didn't think he was a genius but he wasn't STUPID.

"But your heart is in the right place." Arthur said. Alfred knew it was suppose to be a compliment, but was still offended by the stupid comment.

"That's… nice." He mumbled and shuffled uncomfortably. He looked down at his feet.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry…. I can be cruel. I did not mean to be harsh." He said. "It was a way that I think your nice…." He mumbled. Alfred noticed how awkward he was. The prince chuckled.

"You seem nice as well." He said as he stepped closer. "I'd like to get to know you." He said with a smile. The Prince of Spade bushed and stuttered,

"R-really? I've been told I'm blunt, and rude…." He said. It was his turn to shift some.

Alfred chuckled. "But I've also heard that you open up if one gets to know you." He said. He began to walk along the rose bushes with Arthur.

"Really? Who said that?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared slightly. He seemed to know already.

"umm…Your mo-"

"I knew it! I told her to stop setting me up with people! I'm not interested in getting married what so ever!" He grumbled. His cheeks were flushed, but not from embarrassment, from mild anger.

Alfred gave a hearty laugh, earning him a glare. "My dad did the same thing for a while when I turned 19" He said as he continued to walk. He had a small smile on his face.  
>"how old are you?" Arthur asked curiously. He walked along side the other.<p>

"19 but I turn 20 in a month." The price said happily. "July 4. How old are you?"

"Well if you must know, I am 21 and I will be 22 on March 7." Arthur said proudly. He stepped out in front of Alfred and began to lead the way. "Where's your mother? I didn't see her with you father."

Alfred hesitated. "Royal Cemetery…" He half mumbled. The Prince of Spade stopped and looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I didn't know…. My father is died as well…. If that helps…"

"Well it doesn't…" Alfred said coldly He put his hands in his pockets. "Death is horrible…."

Arthur chuckled. "I agree with that…. War, disease, and famine shouldn't be…. It's wrong…" The Prince of Spade sounded sad at his own words. "It causes to much heartache..."

The younger male frowned. "How close were you and your father?" He asked curiously. They had walked far enough that they reach a bridge.

"To close to just forget about him..." Athur's shoulders slumped forward. "It still hurts to think about it..."

Alfred didn't know what to say. He didn't want to think about it as well. He stopped Arthur on the bridge and looked down at the river. "Where does this river lead too?" He asked to distract him.

"To the ocean... It comes from the middle of the city but nobody knows where it comes from. Most likely under the earth." The older male said. "It's called The Blue River because it's a dark blue has it comes out then it lightens out to a light blue before it gets to the ocean." Arthur said matter-of-factly. He seemed to get lost in the blueness of the river.

"Do people swim in the river?" Alfred asked. He kind of wanted to go swimming now.

"No... The water us used for royal funerals and small boats used for trade are allowed up and down the river."

Alfred frowned. "We just burn our royals. "He said. He didn't know what else to say. Arthur didn't seem interested in talking either.

"I'll be crowned soon... well... when I turn 21... that's why my mother is pushing for marriage." The Prince of Spade sighed. He stood and looked at the moon. It was full and shone on everything. It accented Arthur's curves. His lips looked fuller, his eyes brighter, his hair shiner. He looked... breath taking.

Alfred couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so handsome like that, so elegant. His heart started to beat fast inside his chest. "I see... I understand.


End file.
